


The Island

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-09-01
Updated: 2000-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: Another Spock & Kirk stranded on a deserted island.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kirk/Spock Online Festival (KSOF) 2000





	The Island

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2020. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

Jim Kirk related his plans for his next shore leave to Dr. McCoy with some gusto, his hands emphasizing the points he was making. They were due for a two week stopover at Tialar 5 and he was regaling McCoy with the finer points of the red light district. It was only after he had finished, with no response from his audience, that he realized the doctor wasn't listening to him.

McCoy's attention appeared to be focused on the other side of the mess, where Spock was waiting patiently for his turn at the food synthesizers. The Vulcan had not glanced in their direction. McCoy narrated softly for his captain.

"Okay, he'll punch up a nice large meal. Juice, salad, some bread. Now he'll sit down quickly without looking around so he doesn't have to sit with us. Then he'll play with the food, push it around a bit, and in five minutes he'll get up and dump it all in the recyclers."

Both men watched as Spock did just that and then hurried out of the mess hall.

"Now back to his cabin, not to be seen again for the evening." McCoy took a long sip of his black coffee and scowled at Kirk.

"So, he's not hungry and he's not feeling sociable this evening. Spock's just ... Spock, you know that Bones. He often goes through phases like this. Doesn't mean anything."

"That's where you're wrong Jim, it always means something. Spock doesn't do anything without a reason. Why'd you think he bothered to order a meal anyway? I'll tell you, because he knows that I'm keeping track of what he eats."

Kirk shrugged, still unconcerned.

"Jim, I'm warning you, I'm about this far from ordering him off duty and into therapy."

"What? You're kidding." Kirk was instantly panicked; Spock was the key man in his command team, and on his ship.

"Nope. There's something wrong Jim. Physically he's below par, still recovering from that stunt he pulled when we lost you on that planet for two months. Sixty days without adequate food or rest. Mentally he's still struggling with our last mission. Damn fool thing you did, spy games on that Romulan ship. What we did, what you and he did, it's eating at him, I'm sure of it."

Kirk felt a flash of guilt. The 'spy games' had been his idea, not the actual mission but the execution. Command had left the details up to him and he had to admit, it must have been hard on Spock. The deception they had practiced on their shipmates, and on the Romulans, the theft of the cloaking device. None of their actions could be called honourable and no doubt they had rankled with Spock.

"I'll talk to him Bones. If he'll let me."

McCoy scowled again and finished off his coffee.

"Oh, I think he'll let you Jim. He didn't have to come in here to eat did he? No, he wants you to notice that something's wrong. He needs help and he just can't ask for it. Take him with you on shore leave Jim. Forget the plans for hitting the bright lights and take him away and sort him out. Somewhere quiet, peaceful. Just the two of you. He'll open up more if I'm not around."

Kirk's thoughts lingered a moment more on the exotic night life he had been planning on sampling but the remembered image of Spock shoving his food around on his plate distracted him. Spock was worth more to him that some show girls and a quick rough and tumble in a hotel room. He'd take him to an island resort and see what he could find out.

**~ >)O(<~**

"There's no spare cabins for another two days Spock, so I thought rather than wait on the Enterprise we'd take out a ship and sail over to the resort." Kirk was unaccountably nervous around his friend. Spock had maintained a morose silence since they'd met at the transporter room and made their way down to Tialar and the docks. Now they stood surveying a sparkling sea and an array of boats in all shapes and sizes. Jim had made all the arrangements and had picked out a small yacht that he would sail to the island resort where they were to stay for a week It was only a two day sail but he was looking forward to it, he sailed every chance he could get.

"That would be acceptable."

"Acceptable. Great." Kirk groaned to himself. This was promising to be a long week.

Maybe he should have told Bones to go ahead and call Spock in for counseling. Yeah, and maybe he could have picked up the pieces when they'd gotten through killing each other. Somehow he'd get Spock to open up about what was worrying him. For now he'd just let him stew. Two days out at sea might be good for him.

"Come on then, let's get going."

As Spock stowed their two small bags into the yacht's cabin, Kirk quickly got them under way and within an hour they were out of sight of land. Spock verified that he wasn't needed and then sat down on the deck and stared out at the sea. Kirk watched him from the bridge. This lassitude was so unlike his friend. Normally, Spock could be found with an array of instrumentation pointed at the sea and with his alert intense gaze focused on the surface of the ocean, trying to fathom its mysteries. Now, he just seemed to be staring at the ocean. He thought about the mission on the Romulan ship. Spock hadn't told him much about his interaction with the Romulan Commander but it had been obvious to Kirk that the woman had been attracted to Spock. Kirk had often wondered whether Spock could be attracted to someone without the influence of spores, virus or other outside agent. Well, he was suddenly sure that he had the answer to that. All this brooding around, Spock was suffering from a broken heart. And his captain was responsible. Kirk had used seduction as a method of conquering adversaries many times, shrugging of any doubts. Now he'd forced Spock into doing the same, and his friend just wasn't able to cope.

Kirk jerked his gaze away from Spock. He had sometimes fantasized that, given time, their friendship might develop into something stronger. He had never mentioned it to Spock, not wanting to put pressure on his friend, who he knew would do almost anything his captain wanted. Any move in that direction would have to come from Spock. Now, he thought bleakly, he might have damaged even their friendship. With a sigh he turned his thoughts away from that depressing notion and back to the task at hand. The breeze was picking up, as he turned the boat the wind caught the sails and sped them across the choppy ocean. Resolutely, he turned his thoughts to their holiday ahead. The resort they were headed for was nice and private, but also well equipped with restaurants, gyms and various sporting activities. Just what they both needed after the last few stressful missions. Maybe he could get Spock to open up to him, and do what he could to help the Vulcan heal. At least nothing could go wrong on Tialar.

**~ >)O(<~**

Spock went under the water for the third time as Jim struggled over to him. Taking a deep breath Jim deflated his life jacket and dived underneath the wild waves. With sheer will power, he pulled the Vulcan back to the surface and thrust him towards the life raft.

"Spock!" He bellowed over the roar of the wind and the lashing rain, but there was no response and the Vulcan's eyes were closed. Kirk pushed him into the raft and then dragged himself in as well. They were still getting soaked, but at least they were safe from drowning for the time being. Jim made his way to Spock and felt for a pulse; it was there, weak and thready. Slowly the eyes opened, clouded and confused. Then Spock helplessly vomited, bringing up quantities of sea water. When he was finished, Jim dragged him away from the mess and into his arms. Blood was trickling down Spock's head from the large gash over one eye. As the yacht had capsized, he'd been struck and his life jacket slashed open. Both men were soaked through to the skin, and Spock shivered uncontrollably as the cold wind froze his clothes to him. As he became more aware, Spock stiffened and tried to pull away from the captain's grasp.

"Stop it, Spock! You're hurt and you're freezing. Let me try and help you."

Spock said nothing in reply but stopped struggling, sagging back against Kirk. Kirk found a tarpaulin in the bottom of the raft and dragged it over them both. They huddled under it for the next hour as the little craft was tossed up and down on the waves but miraculously held together and did not tip them out into the ocean.

The storm abated during the night, and they floated again on a calm sea. Tialar had no moon so it was dark out on the ocean with only a canopy of stars over them. Kirk had no way of knowing where they were drifting. There were oars attached to the side of the raft but he would wait until daylight before using them. The cold was the worse thing. Kirk had stripped them both of their sodden clothing and their bodies were pressed together underneath the tarp. Spock seemed to be only semiconscious at best, stirring restlessly against Kirk. Kirk was worried about his head injury, and the cold skin he could feel against his own. He wrapped both his arms and legs around the other and held him tight. After some time he dozed off, spending the night half asleep and half awake.

When dawn broke over the ocean, Spock had quieted to what seemed to be a normal sleep and his skin was regaining some warmth. When Kirk felt for his pulse, it was strong and his breathing seemed regular. Satisfied, for now, Kirk sat up, pushed back the tarp and surveyed the ocean. It was clear in all directions. No sign of the yacht remained, and there was not even a hint of land. The ocean was as flat as glass and there wasn't a whisper of wind. Sighing, he disentangled himself from Spock and went to the oars. The islands they had been heading for were west of their original departure point and so it was away from the sunrise that he rowed. If they didn't strike land at least they should end up in some shipping lanes and have a good chance of being rescued.

When Spock woke up his throat was dry, and there was the sour taste of sickness in his mouth. His stomach felt sore and abused, and his head throbbed. He was also quite naked and covered with a rough blue tarpaulin. As he peered over the top, he saw the quite startling sight of his captain sitting in nothing but his briefs rowing the boat. The day had warmed up sufficiently to bring a sheen of sweat to the human's back, and Jim seemed to glisten in the sun. The muscles of the back worked as Kirk put his strength into every pull of the oars.

"Hi sleepyhead." He started guiltily, how long had he been staring at Jim?

"Captain." He kept his voice formal and pulled the covering close to him. Where were his clothes?

Jim put down the oars and turned to face him.

"There's no fresh water, I'm afraid, and nothing to eat. How are you feeling this morning?"

"There is some discomfort, but it is minimal. I believe no permanent damage has been done." Spock tried his best to appear his usual dignified self but it was difficult given the circumstances. "What is the current situation?"

Jim grinned. There was still a lot of the adventurer in him and this shore leave was looking to become quite an adventure.

"Well, the yacht is gone. We're lost somewhere on the biggest ocean on Tialar. I haven't the slightest clue where the nearest land is. We have no food or drink, no radio, no emergency beacons, nothing. The kit that used to be in here parted company from us sometime in that storm. Nobody from the ship is going to miss us for a week and I doubt that the resort will be concerned about our non-arrival. We are up the proverbial creek without a paddle I am afraid Mr. Spock."

"It does appear that we in fact have two paddles, Captain." Spock started to shift position towards the oars but Kirk stopped him, the grin abruptly gone.

"Oh, no, you don't. You lie there and rest. I'm quite capable of rowing this boat. "

Spock complied reluctantly, moving had made him feel ill. There was however one thing that he did want, even more desperately than water.

"If I might have my clothes..."

"They're just drying now Spock. You can have them in a few minutes."

It was late in the afternoon before they sighted land. It was a small island, not their original intended destination, but any land looked good to them at the moment. Kirk made a gentle landfall, tugging the raft up a sandy slope and away from the water. It was almost dark, and he vetoed any further exploring. The raft and the tarpaulin would be their bed again tonight. At Kirk's insistence, Spock slept first while he stood watch and built a fire. He had a small blaze going by the time Spock woke for his watch. Exhausted, Kirk slipped off to sleep quickly, his last sight that of Spock sitting cross legged staring into the flame. When Kirk awoke it was dawn. Spock was still staring at the fire.

"Any marshmallows to go with that Spock?"

"I beg your pardon Captain?" The voice was cool, formal.

Kirk sighed and made a dismissive gesture.

"Never mind, Spock."

Kirk looked around them. They were on a small beach surrounded by forest in all directions. There were no ships in sight, but then neither were there any predators. Water was their most immediate priority. His throat was dry and his mouth drier, and he suspected that with his previous sickness Spock must be feeling worse.

"Come on, if you're fit, we'll go and see what is out there. With any luck, there'll be a five star hotel through those trees there. "

Spock just nodded and put out the fire. There was nothing to pack so they walked as they were off into the forest.

**~ >)O(<~**

Although the island proved to be tiny and completely uninhabited, it also contained an old abandoned hut that was still half standing. It was derelict and had long ago been stripped of anything useful in the way of equipment or furniture, but it would do for shelter. The wild rain that they had experienced out in the ocean had apparently visited this island as well and a pool of rainwater had collected in an old tank. An ample amount of fruit and vegetables grew wild on the trees and on vines in the garden. Tialar had been settled by humans so that they were reasonably safe in assuming that the food would not harm Kirk at least. Spock ate only a small amount of a fruit he knew to be safe for his consumption while Kirk made a hearty breakfast.

Their immediate crises over, Kirk took another look at his friend. Spock's eye was beginning to blacken and a long jagged slash through his eyebrow was showing green and angry. Kirk soaked a strip off his shirt with water and bathed the wound gently. He felt Spock stiffen at the contact and at the attention.

"You know, we might have some time to pass here, Spock. This is only a small island. It's going to be difficult for you to try and pretend that I'm not here."

Spock pulled away from his ministrations.

"I do not understand what you mean Captain."

"Oh, I think you do. Ever since that mission in Romulan space you've been slumping around the ship with this great dark cloud of depression hanging over you. You're not eating, and from the looks of you in the morning on the bridge I'd say that you're not sleeping much either."

Spock stood up stiffly and stalked to the door. "If you will excuse me Captain, I will make another survey of the island."

Kirk considered pressing the issue, but he knew that nothing would make Spock speak once he had clammed up like this. He nodded his dismissal. He would tolerate this behaviour for a while but sooner or later he would be forced to consider other tactics.

Spock didn't return until the night had nearly fallen. They decided to sleep in the dubious shelter of the hut. At least there would be some protection from the chill night air here, and they could both get some sleep. Spock had fetched the tarpaulin from the raft and he offered it stiffly to Kirk.

"No, we'll both go under it, Spock, though you can keep your clothes on this time."

A look of uncertainty crossed the Vulcan face, and Kirk wondered if he remembered that he'd spent the night in Kirk's embrace on the raft. Now he lay down, carefully separated from Kirk, his body turned away, and his whole demeanor uninviting. Sighing, Kirk slipped in under the cover, trying to make himself comfortable on the hard floor. Out of courtesy to Spock, he left a generous space between them, and without another word settled down to sleep. Exhaustion soon claimed both men and they slept soundly.

When Kirk awoke the next morning it was just past dawn, and his bedmate was gone. Kirk sat up, stretching painfully, he was getting too old to be sleeping on the ground. He still felt tired and grubby, it had been a long three days in the same clothes and he felt an urgent need for a wash. Grinning, he thought of the beach, and the ocean, and headed out down the forest path.

When he got to the beach, he stopped short. Spock was here. The Vulcan was sitting cross-legged atop some rocks at the very brink of the sea. He appeared to be meditating and Jim didn't want to disturb him. Without alerting Spock to his presence he stripped off and dived into the sea. The brisk action of the waves seemed to restore some of his circulation, and he splashed the water up and over himself trying to remove the surface dirt. When he'd finished, he made his way back to shore, water dripping off his naked body. Looking around for Spock, he caught a brief glimpse of the Vulcan staring at him and then the lean form was gone. He let the sun dry him, re-donned his trousers and headed back to the hut. Maybe Spock had gone back there.

Spock was indeed back at the hut; he'd gathered some fruit, and improvised some containers for holding water. They both ate and drank their fill and then an awkward silence developed.

"So, are you going to disappear again, Spock?" Kirk inquired coolly. He was treated to a raised eyebrow and a look of disdain.

"Disappear, Captain? Hardly. I plan on reconnoitering the island again to see if there is something I can adapt to signal for aid."

"Bullshit Spock!" .Spock flinched, but Kirk didn't pay any attention. "You've had time to go around this island five times by now. You know damn well that there isn't any signaling equipment. We're most likely stuck here until the ship decides to look for us, it won't take them long to recognize a Vulcan life form when they know that they're supposed to be looking for it. We wanted to have a break from the ship, on an island and here we are, we might as well try and enjoy it."

"You wanted to have a break from the ship, Captain. I had my own plans." It was a rebuke designed to stop conversation but Kirk wasn't falling for it.

"Spock, for God's sake, just tell me what's wrong. I want to help. I won't say anything to Bones if that's the problem..."

"Our last mission caused me some...difficulty, that is all, Captain. It is not the first time that I have been called upon to do something in the line of duty that I feel compromises my Vulcan upbringing. Doubtless it will not be the last. I am attempting to integrate it into my memories but further meditation on the matter is required. To deceive and to lie, these are not the Vulcan way. A Vulcan does not do these things."

"I know, Spock. I'm sorry I had to ask that of you but it seemed the plan with the best chance of success. We did succeed. You know that command couldn't allow the Romulans to have the cloaking device without trying to obtain one for ourselves, or at the very least find a way to counter it. It was the way that would save the most lives."

Spock turned further away and when he spoke again his voice was so soft that Kirk had to strain to hear it.

"It didn't save her life. She killed herself after she was transported to a starbase. She was disgraced."

"Yes Spock, I know, and I'm sorry. You are not responsible, I ordered you into that situation. It's not something that I'm proud of." Kirk hesitated but plunged on." I know that...you felt something for her. Your attraction to her was obvious."

Spock stood stiffly, his hands locked behind his back and Kirk shivered inside as he saw an echo of that time when Spock had stood like this in his cabin and talked to him about 'Vulcan biology.' Then, as now, he could not meet Kirk's eyes. He obviously considered that any feelings of affection or love for another person were shameful. He couldn't admit that he'd been attracted to that Romulan woman, not even to Kirk.

Before Kirk could find the words to comfort his friend, Spock had plunged out the door. Kirk tried to follow him but the Vulcan was quickly lost from sight and the captain gave up the chase. In truth he didn't know what he could say to Spock anyway, the entire situation was his fault. He had forced Spock into awakening feelings he obviously wasn't prepared to deal with. Maybe Bones would have been a better choice for this after all.

Once again, Spock didn't return until nightfall. He was bearing more fruit and roots in justification of his absence, and they ate a silent dinner. They slept again, stiff and silent underneath the tarpaulin, a world of misunderstandings between them.

Kirk awoke at dawn to find Spock gone. He made his way down to the beach and found him perched again on the rocky outcrop. He had evidently washed his clothes in the surf because they were spread out on the rocks behind him and he was stripped down to his briefs. Spock was going through some Vulcan exercise routine and didn't appear to hear Jim as he came up behind him.

Kirk thought about calling out to his friend but the thought of the Vulcan's coolness from the previous days stopped him. He had to find a way to break through that Vulcan reserve and find out what was troubling Spock. Well, he tried to ask him nicely, maybe shock tactics were called for now. He waited until Spock was standing again, right on the tip of the rock and then set himself. Rushing the Vulcan he toppled them both off the rocks and into the deep water below.

They hit the water in a tangle of arms and legs and both stroked quickly back to the surface. Spock stared at him in disbelief. For long seconds their eyes met and then Spock turned and began swimming, striking out towards shore with long powerful strokes. The Vulcan had become a strong swimmer in his years in Starfleet and Kirk was hard pressed to keep up to him.

They reached shore at the same time, and Spock went to stride off across the sand, wrapping stiff anger around him in place of his clothes.

"Spock, wait." Kirk called after him.

Spock whirled, his anger written clearly for Jim to read on the normally impassive features.

"Why did you do that, Captain?"

"Jim, please, Spock. I think we're about to have a very personal conversation, and I'd rather you called me Jim."

"I am not having any conversation with you Captain. Not while I'm..." His hands indicated his dripping wet body and the black briefs.

"You can't give a report to the Captain, no. But you can talk to Jim, your friend. I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong." Spock didn't answer and Kirk pressed on. " The Romulan Commander was a very compelling woman. It's not that suprising that you were attracted to her."

Spock swallowed, and his hands clasped each other tightly behind his back.

"No, Jim, I was not attracted to her."

Kirk raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Spock, I know you were..."

"You know nothing! How could I have been attracted to her?" Spock turned away, his face flushing. "You ordered me to seduce her, and I tried Jim. I said the words, and tried to act the part but all I could think of was..." he stopped, struggling to continue. If he said the words out loud things would change between them forever. "...that I am attracted to another. To you Jim. I am attracted to you. There, I have said it, are you satisfied now?"

Jim stared at him, his mind reeling at this turn of events. Just when he thought that he had lost Spock's respect, and any hope of a future for them together, Spock had voiced the words he had had always wanted to hear.

Spock still had his head eyes averted, his whole attitude that of shame and despair. Jim closed the distance between them. Gently he reached out and trailed a hand through the wet curls on the Vulcan's chest, his fingertips brushing lightly over the nipples. Spock gasped at the touch and opened his eyes again to look at Jim. At Jim's smiling face.

"Jim? I thought that you..." He stopped in confusion. Jim's hand was moving now, stroking his chest, it was setting fire to every nerve in his body.

"That I wouldn't return your love, Spock? That you could have a nice safe attraction that wouldn't require you to do anything about it? No way Mister! I didn't think that you'd ever be interested, but now that I know you are, you're not getting away."

"You have always turned to women Jim, Miramanee, Edith..."

"Spare me the whole list Spock." Kirk grimaced. "I was looking for someone to love, someone who would understand the life I lead, who would want to share it with me. You haven't seen them all Spock, there were some men too, but it just hasn't worked out for me." He reached out and brushed his fingers lightly down Spock's cheek. "I've known for two years that I love you, I just never thought that you would want to be my lover."

Jim leaned forward and pressed his lips to Spock, softly and undemanding until Spock responded. Passionately, their tongues dueled in their mouths. Jim's hand moved lower and slipped inside Spock's briefs, caressing the swollen flesh there. Spock squirmed at these sensations, and pressed against the hand, demanding more. Jim sank to his knees, and replaced the hand with his mouth, taking the length of Spock into him and sucking him hard. His fingers played with the hard green Vulcan testicles and one finger even flicked into the space between Vulcan ass cheeks, teasing at the hidden entrance there. Sensation overwhelmed Spock, nobody had ever done these things to him. His previous sexual encounters had been bland, induced by outside influences. He didn't know what it meant to be loved by such a strong man, and to be totally in his own mind while it was happening. His hands wrapped themselves into Jim's hair and he thrust his hips further toward him. Under Jim's expert touch the Vulcan came violently, spurting into Jim's mouth and shuddering as the climax took him.

They collapsed together onto the sand, Spock's length pressed alongside Jim. For some time they just held each other. Jim suspected that Spock had hardly ever been held like this and he was content to give his friend, no, his lover, what he desired. Eventually he stirred reluctantly as he felt the sun's rays burning his skin.

"You know, I think we'd better get out of the sun if we're going to continue this. Otherwise I'm gonna get sunburned in a very painful place."

They moved off towards the shade offered by overhanging trees. Spock pulled Jim back into his arms, kissing him thoroughly.

"Mmmm, you learn quickly my friend." Jim was breathless when they broke apart. "Now just let me get these pants off and you can have the rest of me."

"No, I will." Spock rolled them down the tanned legs. Slowly he reached out and placed his hand on Jim's penis, stroking the already aroused organ. Jim tangled his fingers into shiny Vulcan hair and closed his eyes in appreciation.

"I always wondered what this hair would feel like Spock, it's so shiny, like silk."

"It is just hair, Jim. This however..." he ran his hand quickly down the length of Jim's cock. "it feels so alive, I can feel you throbbing. Would you like me to..." he paused again, a faint flush creeping up on him as he realized what he was offering. Jim pressed himself back into the hot Vulcan hands.

"Come on, Spock, don't stop now. There's really not much to it, just get your teeth out of the way."

Encouraged, Spock bent to lick at the long length and when Jim shuddered with enjoyment, he took the cock halfway into his mouth, slowly licking and sucking as he experimented with the best ways of doing this. Jim continued to stroke his hair and as Spock's movements became more assured, and his tongue more lively, he thrust his hips to get more of this sensation. As he neared the moment of climax, he felt Spock place a hand in his own and entwine their fingers. Suddenly his mind was falling into Spocks, he could taste his own cock in Spock's mouth, feel his fingers running through silky black hair, and he could feel his own arousal and Spock's. He felt the cool mind of the Vulcan, the logical clear thinking, and the passionate man of emotions underneath. He could feel the heat of the sun on both their skins. He could feel cool grass underneath their naked bodies. He could hear the sea, crashing into the shore with hearing that suddenly seemed so much sharper. He could see colours he had never seen before. This wasn't the shallow mind meld that Spock had previously allowed him, this was a total sharing of minds, not of thought but of feeling. He sent back all the warm feelings he had, all the love he had for his friend, all the love he would share with him. Between them there was not a trace of doubt, of regret. They knew that this was their path.

Jim felt himself tighten and then release, pumping into Spock's mouth. He felt himself pouring down that throat and felt Spock release onto the grass, stimulated only by Jim's own pleasure. He felt his own peaceful afterglow and Spocks as well, and with his senses totally overloaded he gave himself over to sleep taking Spock with him.

When Spock awoke some short time later he was alone again in his own mind. He wrapped his warm memories of their lovemaking up tight in his mind and relived them. Never had he known such happiness. Not even the spores had brought him this. Deliberately he probed the sore spot in his mind where his bond with T'Pring had been broken on the sands of Vulcan. In place of the dull ache that normally resided there was a small touch of Jim Kirk. Not a bond, not yet, but a presence. It would take very little more to make a bond with this man. He would then have what other mature Vulcans took for granted.

It took time for more prosaic thoughts to interrupt his musings on his wonderful future, but eventually they did. He was sticky, and his hair was mussed where Jim had played with it. Jim was sweaty and grimy, and lying over the top of him. He was also...snoring? He raised an eyebrow, he would have to do something about that. Quietly he rose, cradling Jim in his arms. Jim stirred in his sleep and then wrapped his arms tightly around Spock's neck.

"Spock, you feel so good. Where are we going?" he asked sleepily as Spock carried him. The hazel eyes opened and that wonderful smile was aimed in his direction. Spock nearly relented. Then he hardened his resolve, matters could not be allowed to lie like this between them. A balance must be restored. He continued to walk and Jim finally seemed to come fully awake.

"Spock?"

"Jim, t'hy'la, are you awake?"

"Yes, Spock." Jim started to struggle now but to no avail.

"Good." And with all his Vulcan strength Spock flung him out into the ocean.

**~ >)O(<~**

Later, after they had had an enjoyable time washing each other in the surf, and then drying each other off, and helping each other dress, much later, they sat down on the beach and had a dinner of fruit. They sat, pressed shoulder to shoulder under the long suffering blue tarpaulin, and watched the sun set low over the ocean. They had little use for words, they had both seen all that they wanted in the meld and didn't need reassurances, or declarations of love said out loud. When they went to sleep that night, it was underneath the brilliant stars of the Tialar sky, their arms wrapped around each other, their bodies spooned together. When they awoke in the early light of morning, they again made love to each other, minds and bodies joined. That night Spock joined them forever, letting their meld form a bond in both their minds.

The next morning, a ship came within signaling range and they attracted its attention with waving arms and a great deal of smoke. They pushed off their raft and started to paddle towards the vessel. Spock turned to look back at the island as they scrambled up a rope ladder dropped down to them. He met Jim's eyes and lightly touched his fingers to spark the bond into life.

// A very interesting shore leave, my t'hy'la //

// Yeah, that was a great idea of mine wasn't it? // Quicksilver laughter flashed into Spock's mind // trouble is, my love, we aren't ever going to live this down //

They didn't. McCoy howled with laughter upon hearing how Jim Kirk, the great starship captain, had capsized his yacht and got himself stranded on a deserted island. McCoy had spent the week living it up in a luxury hotel and sampling the nightlife.

"Stuck on a island with only a Vulcan for company, no real food, no entertainment, no bed, no spare clothes. Must have been a hell of a holiday Jim."

"Oh, it changed my life Bones." Jim grinned at the Vulcan sitting next to him in the doctor's cabin and received silent permission. He held his hand up, two fingers paired together and touched Spock's fingers. The bond flowed open between them, and the men shared their pleasure as McCoy broke into a genuine smile.

Spock spoke softly then, "No Jim, it changed *our* lives."


End file.
